Sadism and Mystery
by Mashiyama
Summary: So Dustin meets the ever cute and shy Fluttershy, who seems to be afraid of everything. If there's one thing he wants, it's her. But then, while walking home one night, he sees something he'd never thought he'd see.
1. Chapter 1

"Slice, slice, cut and tear. Give them all something to fear!" The music droned on and on while Dustin mindlessly flipped through his copy of sports illustrated. Why he even kept buying them, he would never know. He had different interests, of the dark and sadistic kind. Something not many people really understand.

Dusting had always been really dark. In 7th grade, when his science class dissected frogs, he had a smile on his face the entire time. But, I guess that's what happens when your mother is an abusive drunk and you have no father.

The cell phone in his pocket rang,and as he opened it, he could hear Twilight Sparkle ruffling through some of the pages of the books that were stacked cieling high in her room.

"Dustin? Are you there?"

"Yeah, Twi, I'm here. What's up?"

"Did you get that copy of Black Damascus and it Properties I asked you to pick up for me? I kinda really need it."

"Yeah it's right here."

"Thanks. Just bring it to school tomorrow."

"Sure thing." Dustin pressed end on his phone and threw it on his bed. He gave a sigh and threw his magazine in the trash bin. "No more of that shit."

Dusting showed up to school the next day with an outwardly joyful appearance. But he could still feel all the eyes boring into the back of his skull as he searched for Twilight Sparkle. He almost immediately spotted her dark purple clothes against the red wall by the gymnasium. He walked over and pulled her book from his backpack.

"Here," he said. "I don't know why you need to know the properties of damascus, and I don't want to. Just give me the money you promised, and I'll get outta your hair." Twilight gave a sour face and pulled five dollar bill from her purse.

"Fine. Here ya go." They traded off and Dustin made his way top the student council office for the vending machine.

As he rounded the hallway leading to the student council room, he suddenly ran smack into something that made him falll back. He looked up after recovering, and it was the cutest girl he had ever seen! She had wavy pink hair, and a nervous look on her face. She was wearing a super short mini skirt with a slightly revealling short sleeved shirt. Dustin was awestruck at the definite beauty of this girl, and reached out without thinking to see if she was okay. As soon as she saw him move, though, she got up and bolted away. He was dumbfounded at what he had done to scare her. Nobody had ever RUN AWAY from him before. Especially when they had never met before.

"Oh well." he said to himself and shrugged the situation off, and went to get himself a Pepsin from the vending maching.

The bell was ringing as Dustin stepped into the classroom. He slunk back to his seat next to Rarity before the teacher noticed him and started complaining about him being late. She was lucky he even showed up.

The door opened and the principal stepped in, followed by...that super cute girl from before! Dustin couldn't believe it! She was in his class and the only empty seat was to his right. This was a dreamk come true!

"Hello, class. this is your new classmate!" he turned to the girl."Would you like to introduce yourself, miss?" She mumbled something inaudible.

"What?" A kid asked.

"F-f-fluttershy" she said, barely able to be heard.

"Well Fluttershy," said the teacher. "Why don't you take that empty seat next to Dustin. It seems it's the only empty one."

"O-okay."

As she was getting her stuff set down next to her seat, Dusting leaned over and said, "Hi, I'm Dustin. I don't think you got my name earlier. Nice to meet you Fluttershy."

She hid herself.

'Hmm. I guees she's just shy.' thought Dustin. 'Better give her some time.' So he went abbout his day.

It was eleven o'clock at night, and Dustin was walking home from the rave that night. It had been three weeks since Fluttershy moved there. And she still hadn't even spoken a word to him.

He had decided to take the back alleys home, so he could have some more time alone. But then, all of a sudden, he heard some grunting. He thought maybe it was just one of the local vagabonds sleeping in a box. Or somebody trying to throw up. But as he got closer to the sound, he heard smacking, like someone was being punched. He peered around the corner and his eyes grew wide at what he saw.

Fluttershy was holding a man up off the ground by his throat with one hand, and was grasping a butcher's knife in the other. She had a cold, almost insane smile on her face and the look in her eyes that an otaku gets when he gets a box set of his favorite anime.

"Now now," she said loudly, in a teasing yet hate-filled tone. "You aren't gonna try running again are you? No, I don't think so. After all, I'm the one with the knife."

The man gave a garbled response, and her smile widened.

And then she brought her hand up, and swung it down right on his shoulder, over and over again, until it fell off. The man's screaming stopped immediately when she held the knife to his throat.

"You're no fun," she said with a dissapointed look on her face, as she readied herself to slit his throat. Just then, Dustin came out of hiding.

"Wait!" She looked back at him with fear in her eyes.

"D-dustin?" She dropped the guy and he lay there gasping for breath.

Dustin reached into his jacket pocket as he walked over to her, and pulled out a scalpel.

"here, use this. It's a much better feel." He handed her the scalpel, and the joyous look returned to her face. She turned back to the man and knelt down next to the man writhing in agony on the ground. She took the scalpel and started under his eye, cutting down, down, to his neck, and slit his throat slowly. Dustin smiled as the blood ran down the man's neck, and spurted from the fatal wound. The blood pooling under the man's head ran toward the side of the alley, and towards Dustin. Once again, happiness rushed through him, and he had pleasure from every breath.

Fluttershy stared at him as he tilted his head back and welcomed the feeling. Was this another person who understood the things she liked? After all, you don't see many people carrying around a scalpel in their jacket pockets. Maye she could give him a chance. It would be nice to have someone she could actually talk to.


	2. Chapter 2

The lock turned easily as Dustin turned the key. The door to his "lab" had not been opened for a few months, but everything was still in pristine condition. This had been his father's personal research lab when he was still with them. But when he dissapeared, Dustin rearranged everything to his liking. Surgical tools lined up on the counters, sterilization chemicals on a shelf, a surgeon's table in the middle of the room, with leather straps for the more resistant "patients" as Dustin liked to calll them. Fluttershy looked around in awe. "This is all yours?"  
"Yeah, my father was a surgeon. He practiced on cadavers, but I use live patients."  
"How did you get them down here?"  
"Choroform."  
"I see. So you knocked them out, brought them down here, tied them down, and-"  
"Dissected them, yes." Fluttershy sat there astounded that someone actually shared some of her interests. Here she was in a lab with another murderere who actually dissected his victims. "I bet you learned a lot, huh?"  
"Yeah. I completely know the anatomy from the placement of your gall bladder to your patella."  
"Wow."  
Just then, the dooorbell rang. Dustin opened the door, and standing there in the rain was Rarity. "Mommy's ready for dissection," she said. "And this time, don't use any anesthetics."  
"Ok. Come on then." He turned around and took her downstairs. When he walked in, he told Fluttershy, "I guess you're gonna see me do my thing."  
"really?"  
"I haven't had a dissection in six months," said Rarity. "I'm kind of addicted to it, though." "It's especially ideal for me," said Dustin. "For some reason, even if I pierce her heart she won't die."  
"That's impossible," said Fluttershy.  
"Nothing's impossible." Dustin led Rarity to the center of the room, where she began to stood there completely nude and Fluttershy looked at her carefully. There were scars like the ones you would find on a cadaver after the mortician has performed an autopsy on her chest and stomach. She laid back on the table and Dustin strapped her down. She took several deep breaths while Dustin walked over and picked up the scalpel and cleaned it with sterilization liquid. He placed the scalpel right above the middle of the cleavage on her chest and started making an incision down the center of the front of her body. He made his way down to just above her vaginal region. When he got there, he stopped. Rarity was moaning and groaning in pain and pleasure, while Dustin took the scalpel and made horizontal incisions at each end of the initial incision. He placed his fingers atop the incision, and upon making sure she was ready, plunged them into her body and pulled the flesh away from her bones and organs. He clipped them open and examined all the innards, silently identifying each one inside his mind. He called Fluttershy over.  
"See this," he said pointing at one of the organs. "That's the liver." He took the scalpel and cut around the organ, and then lifted it from the body cavity. Rarity screamed, and writhed on the table in agony and pleasure. Fluttershy noticed a glistening in Rarity's "downstairs" area, and went over to investigate. It wasn't blood, but a clear liquid was coming out from that odd place. Then it finally dawned on Fluttershy as to what this was. Rarity was getting so excited from the pain of being dissected, that love juices were flowing out of her. She smiled a wicked and sadistic smile and started rubbing Rarity down there. Rarity screamed even louder, and Dustin looked, at Fluttershy. He held out the scalpel to Fluttershy. "Wanna try?" She hesitated, and then took the scalpel that was being offered. She stood over Rarity with it held high as Dustin walked over to where she was and resumed her actions. She held the scalpel at the ready and started slicing, her hands shaking at first, then getting steadier and steadier as she proceeded. She was enjoying herself. She cut around another organ, and lifted it up. Dustin told her what it was. The process went on for about another half hour, with Rarity getting extremely excited every time an organ was removed. Fluttershy couldn't get over the pleasureful screaming as she kept on going. It filled her with a sense of pleasure that she had never felt before. She was getting ready to remover her heart, when suddenly Dustin came up behind her and stopped her. "That's enought for now." He began placing Rarity's organs back into her body as Fluttershy walked to the sink and began to wash herself. Dustin finished putting all the organs back in, and proceeded to closing Rarity's wounds. The feeling of the needle going through her skin was enough to make his breath ragged and make him start to lose focus, but he persisted. When he was done, she got back up and put her clothes back on, and walked over to Dustin.  
"Thank you," she said, "Mommy loves you, you know." And she french kissed him. After she broke away, she went over to Fluttershy. "And Mommy expects you to be here next time to make me feel that good again." She kissed her too. Then she went back upstairs and left. "That was such a rush!" Exclaimed Fluttershy. "I wish I could have gone on forever!"  
"Yeah, I know the feeling. Hey, there's something I want to show you." He went over to the case with all the sterilization liquids on it. Fluttershy noticed that all the blood that had been drained from Rarity was running in a crevice just behind the shelves. Dustin moved the shelves away from the wall and revealed a set of steps, seemingly going down into oblivion. He started down them, and turned around. "Come on."  
He took her down, down, down, and it began to feel like they had been walking down forever. Still they pressed on. "Where are we goping?" Asked Fluttershy.  
"Far below the city, further than anyone else even knows exists. A place as old as time itself."  
Much later, they came to a dead end. "There's nothing here."  
"So it appears, but only my magic can open it." He placed his hands on the wall and there was a bright reddish glow, and the wall dissapeared! Beyond the gaping hole in the wall, the corridor went on. There were several torches mounted on the wall, lighting the way. They kept walking down the long passage into oblivion. Into eternal darkness, and the surprises that awaited. 


	3. Chapter 3

Fluttershy and Dustin walked on in the pitch darkness. The only thing lighting the way was the torch that Dustin had taken from the wall. They kept walking on and on, as if the tunnel never ended. But it did. After a while, they came to a dust large set of double doors, and Dustin pulled out a key. He brushed some dust off the door to reveal a keyhole, and unlocked the door. Behind the door was, you guessed it, more darkness.  
Stay close to me, alright? said Dustin as he started to make his way into the room. She had to run to keep up with him. As he strode confidently through the room as though he knew the place, Fluttershy could hear scuttling in the room. They weren t alone. Suddenly, Dustin stopped, and Fluttershy nearly ran right into him. He dropped the torch to the ground, and flames shot up on either side of them, revealing the largest and scariest thing she had ever seen.  
She stood there transfixed, paralyzed by what she was seeing. A monster was the only way to describe it. It was somewhat reptilian, with huge claws, teeth that could sink a boat easily, and no eyes that she could see. This thing Was definitely not natural. This is the being known as Alucard. The creature created when Discord and Nightmare Moon were cast into the truth chasm after trying to open a portal to the spirit world hundreds of years ago. They lost all notion of everything but instinct during their time in the truth, and their forms melded together. When they finally escaped the truth, they went on a rampage, absorbing anything and everything they came into contact with. The only goal was to destroy everything, and with the power it had, it really could have. Even now, in stasis, the protective seal keeps it from awakening. But it still causes chaos and fear throughout Equestria. The only one who was even able to stop it was Princess Celestia, the immortal princess. She created a seal using a spell that almost completely drained her of all her magic, nearly killing her, and disappeared after saving everyone. Everyone thought she had sacrificed herself to weave the spell, and they even had a large funeral for her. A hundred years later she reappeared, back at full strength, and just as everyone remembered her. Hell, she s the most famous being in all of this world now. There was a long silence, which Dustin noticed was unnaturally quiet for someone who just learned all this or even saw Alucard. Then there was a thud.  
Fluttershy fell to her knees, staring straight ahead. Dustin looked into her eyes, but they seemed to be looking at something far away. He looked around, but there was nothing out of the usual ordinary for down here, just a few cameras that had split off of Alucard in the past few hundred years, and Alucard itself. Then it dawned on him.  
He had heard from Twilight Sparkle that Alucard, even in his eternal slumber, could cast certain spells, one of which trapped a person in their own mind. Some of the more mentally strong people such as Dustin himself could resist it, but those not strong enough would succumb as easily as if you threw a baseball at a stack of Pepsi cans. He had to get her to the only person that could possibly save her. Princess Celestia. But how was he going to get to the palace? Without a letter requesting a ride he had no way of getting there. No car, and the next bus didn t leave from town for two days. But wait, he did have a friend with a car. Twilight! Of course!  
That s it! I have to go see Twilight! He picked Fluttershy up and shifted her onto his back so he could move faster, and ran out of the chamber, back through the tunnel, back up the winding stairs, back into his basement, back up those stairs and out of the house.  
Twilight Sparkle had fallen asleep while studying the copy of Black Damascus and it properties that Dustin had checked out for her. A loud sudden banging on her front door woke her with a jolt. She got up and, wiping the drool from her face, went to the door. When she opened the door, she was shocked to see Dustin standing there in the rain holding Fluttershy. \  
What the hell happened?! she exclaimed. You didn t kill her did you? She got a really annoyed look on her face as though she was talking to a child. Honestly, if you re going to keep killing, you re gonna get caught. I didn t kill her, Dustin said. Twilight gave him a questioning look. Dustin held his head low. I showed her Alucard. Her mind wasn t stable enough to ward off his spell, I don t know what to do! I have to get to Princess Celestia! You re my only hope. I need your car.  
Calm down calm down. So you showed her Alucard. Didn t Celestia tell you not to even tell anyone about it? Why would you even think of that? You know she ll be mad. I know I know. But I thought she could handle it! Tears were streaming down his face as he pleaded with her. Please, Twi. There was a long pause. Okay, she said. I ll take you to go see Celestia, but only because I owe you one for saving spike a few years back. You can stay here for tonight and we ll leave early in the morning. She said as she threw a blanket at him. Thanks Twilight, he said before covering up on the couch and going to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so I know that my last chepter wasn't very long. As said in the description, I only had 45 minutes of class time to type it out. But this next chapter will make up for it. You guys haven't been giving me any suggestions on what I should do with it, so i'm just playing it by ear. I have quite a few chapters already done in my notebook, and I will eventually bring into effect a new o/c. Any suggestions to keep going in that directions would be nice. And thanks for all the reads! *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Dustin woke up in the morning on the floor, in a clear spot still holding Fluttershy as if he was holding on for dear life. She was transfixed, her eyes closed, and he knew that she couldn't even feel him,  
or even hear him. It killed him to know that Fluttershy was gone until he saved her.  
Twilight was outside getting the car ready to go to Canterlot, the capital city where Princess Celestia lived. "Hurry up Spike! We've got to go now!" she yelled as a short kid with green colored hair came running out with a stack of books.  
"I'm hurrying as fast as I can! The books are really heavy!" complained the boy.  
"Need some help kid?" said Dustin, appearing in the doorway.  
"No, I don't need your help." Spike huffed and threw the books into the trunk with great effort. He went back insode and up to his room mumbling under his breath.  
"Are we ready to go?" asked Dustin.  
"As ready as we'll ever be. Go get Fluttershy." Dustin did as he was told, and soon they were on their way.  
Canterlotwas about four hours away from Ponyville, but in the morning traffic, it took evn longer. "I told you we should've took Route 37. Always less traffic in the mornings," said Dustin.  
"Ugh!" exclaimed Twilight. "You aren't the one driving! It's my car and I say which way we go!" she blared her horn at the car in front of her. "Let's get going you fucking asshole! Fucking prick! Fucking prick! Fucking priiiiiccckkk!"  
Dustin was starting to get scared of Twilight's driving skills.  
Just then, Rainbow Dash, one of the angels of the land of equestria, landed right next to the rolled down his window to be able to talk to her.  
"Hey guys, where ya goin so early in the morning, huh?" she grilled them.  
"We're going to see Princess Celestia. But at this moment we're stuck in fuckig traffic. Assholes! Fucking MOVE!"  
She laid on the horn once more.  
"We need her help to save Fluttershy. Something happened and well...now she's under a spell." Dustin explained. "Well, what put her under the spell?" There was a long awkward silence. "Oh! I get it! Secret business! Well,  
I can fly you guys over to Canterlot! Hehehe! I have have in interview with the Wonderbolts anyways! This is finally gonna be my chance!"  
"Can you really fly us all the way to Canterlot?" Asked Twilight.  
"Can I pull off a Sonic Rainboom?" replied RD. Dustin and Twilight looked at her nervously. Sure, she could pull off a Sonic Rainboom, but that was only if someone was falling to their imminent death. Still, they'd rather take their chances than waste any time that could be used to save Fluttershy. RD flew over to the back of the car and lifted them high up into the air, and with such force that it made Dustin and Twilight fall back in their seats, she took off for Canterlot.

A few minutes later, the angelic girl landed right in front of the princess' castle. It was a magnificent gothic Structure, with a large lawn, and animeals running around playfully. Guards were positioned by each side of the gate,  
And at every entrance tot he castle. Dustin could see the new modifications to the castle that Celestia had put up over the past few hundred years, as demonic beings known as "the wrath" kept attacking the castle. These beings were vicious and cruel, and had lost their minds centuries ago, leaving only the instinct to kill in the most brutal and gruesome ways imaginable.  
Dustin had actually fought alongside Celestia when Discord went rampant before throwing himself into the truth chasm, becoming part of Alucard. There were cannons, vicious guard dogs, and aerial teams at the ready no matter what positioned strategically in case there was another attack.  
"How are we going to get in? I'm sure Celestia won't let us just waltz in there," said Twilight as Dustin helped her pull Fluttershy from the car. But that was really no problem. Celestia often jumped at the chance to see him when he visited.  
To her, he was one of the only people who could entertain her as he described his sacrifices for Alucard. And often, those visits landed him naked in her bed while she rode him like a horse. But this visit was a very serious one, and he knew she would be able to help her. The y walked up to the first gate, and pulling out his wallet, Dustin showed the guard his Royal visa. The guards stepped aside and let them through, still a bit weary of the strangers carrying the unconcious girl, but they had seen much stranger things.  
When they reached the double doors leading into the castle, a teenage girl with purple hair dressed in a remarkable beautiful lavender dress burst through the door. "Welcome visitors!" her voice seemed to rumblr the ground. "Princess Celestia awaits your visit!" She spun on her heels and led them into a very empty foyer with high ceilings and large crystal chandeliers every ten feet. At the end of the massive room was a set of double doors, and without so much as a knock, the doors swung open.  
There, sitting sideways on the most magnificent golden throne, clad all in white, with rainbow dyed hair, was the one and only Princess Celestia.

Well, there ya go! Chapter 4 finally complete! Painstakingly. But I guess you fall behind a bit when you only get 6 hours on the computer a week while you're 4 chapers ahead. But I'll still keep writing, since it seems people actually read this crap.  
Next chapter, find out what's really going on isinde Fluttershy's head as Dustin delves in to save her!  
Until then, Mashiyama, out! 


	5. Chapter 5

Well these past couple of days have turned out unresponsive. I guess I have writer's block. I was planning on making this cross over with Rosario+Vampire, but I'm just not feeling it. Oh well, just gonna have to daydream something else up. Suggestions would be nice. I just hope this eventually gets read on Mindlessgonjojam's livestream feed. That would make my day. So any of Bronies out there who know him, if you think this is good, please suggest it. It would be greatly appreciated. And thanks for 112 views on chapter 1! Need to learn how to make it go chapter by chapter, though. Well, here's chapter 5!  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Celestia sat sideways on her throne, with a video game controller in her hand staring at a rather large LCD television. It was as if she didn't even know they were there. The girl in purple cleared her throat, and Celestia tore her gaze from the game she was playing. When she saw who was there, she lit up like a match.  
"Dustin! What a surprise!" she exclaimed. She ran over to him and nearly toppled him like a stacked tower of waffles."It's been so long since our last visit! Did you bring someone for me to have fun with?"  
"Sorry, Princess Pedo, But I've got something I need your help with." Celestia may have looked like a teenager, but she was really just about as old as the world itself. But I guess you don't age when you're the immortal ruler of a land with so few problems (or so it seemed). "I brought this girl to see Alucard last night. I thought she was strong enough to handle it,  
but she was put under by Alucard's spell. I need you to help me break it."  
Celestia's expression grew serious, and then grim.  
"I can't really do anything, Dustin. And besides, you were told not to talk to anyone about that except the ones who already knew. Just the knowledge that such a creature exists could rip the very fabric of reality apart."  
"But she's my friend. I can't let Alucard have her."  
"You have no choice," che snapped at him. "If you had just followed orders, none of this would have ever happened." Dustin gritted his teeth in anger. She was right. No matter how well he thought anyone could handle it, he still should have never shown it to anyone.  
"I know what I have to do." he said solemnly. Celestia gave him a questioning look. "Send me into her mind. I'll find her in her subconcious and bring her back."  
"You do know that a person's mind is the most dangerous thing in the world, right? Especially when it's under Alucard's spell." He looked at her, very serious.  
"I know all too well, but I have to try."  
"Well then," Celestia went over to a bookshelf and pulled put a book. She leafed through the pages, murmuring to herself. "Aha!" she suddenly exclaimed. She pulled out a marker and with magic drew a magic circle on bot Fluttershy and Dustin's heads.  
Before begining the spell, she turned to him and said, "Just keep in mind that you are replaceable." Dustin raised his hand and summoned some magic, enough to make his hand glow and crackle with energy. "I'll be fine. I'm more than ready." Celestia started the spell, and Dustin felt his mind go a bit fuzzy. Before he really knew what was happening, he coallapsed and fell into a dream state. *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Okay, so I know that these little interruptions in the middle of the story are annoying, but I have to point something out. The magic circle idea, i got from Fullmetal Alchemist. Think of something like a transmutation circle, and you got what the magic circle looks like. And if you have never watched Fullmetal Achemist, google it, and watch a lot of episodes, or until you get the general idea. There is a site called that you can watch all the anime you want on there for free.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

He was falling. Falling from nowhere. To nowhere. An endless fall, as if it were a bottomless pit. He felt a slight breeze on his face and arms as he fell. He thought he could hear running water in the distance. He slowly opened his eyes and saw nothing. Complete nothingness, in every direction. Then there was a light. It was faint at first, but grew after a while, getting brighter and brighter as he neared it. then it enveloped him. He felt something hard against his side. He opened his eyes and sat up, looking around. He was on top of what seemed to be a tall black building. There was a light grey glow that seemed to emanate from everywhere yet nowhere at the same time, and all around his as far as the eye could see,there were more towers just like the one he was on top of right now, all of them different sizes. Dustin walked to the edge and looked down into darkness.  
'I guess anything could be possible inside this realm.' he thought. 'Worth a try.' He slowly and carefully sat down and scooted off the edge as if he were getting into a pool. When his body was parrallel with the tower, he sat up, and every sense of direction seemed to change with him. He got up and started walking down the path that the building created, into the pitch darkness of Fluttershy's mind, to where her darkest secrets and thought laid.

the next scene may be a bit disturbing, and don't criticize me for it! Thought this story needed a little masochism in it. most of the Fluttershy segments in this chapter are going to be like this, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK MOTHAFUCKAS!  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Fluttershy whipped her head to the left, to the right, up, back to the right. Where were those voices coming from? Who were they? Just then, she saw her late father appear before her eyes, a bottly of scotch in one hand, and his belt in the other.  
"No, no, it can't be. Y-y-you're dead!" She cringed down and entered the fetal position, fear nearly driving her mad, as the man grumbled something under his breath. He gripped his belt tightly, raised it up, and with a grunt swung it back down as hard as he could, right onto Fluttershy. She yelped in pain as the belt curled and wrapped around her back, her head, leaving welt where it had touched her. He took a swig from the bottle of scotch and stepped forward, dropping the belt. "You piece of dirty fucking shit," he growled in a deep, gutteral slur. "You slutty piece of whore trash, you'll never be nuthin'."  
swig from the bottle yet again. "You'll never amount to anything, just like your dumbfuck mother!" Tears were streaming down Fluttershy's face, smearing up the slightest bit of eyeshadow that she had used. The man came closer to her and grabbed her by the hair, forcing her to look up at him. "The only thing you'll ever be good for is a quick fuck, you little bitch!" he said as he shoved something big and hard yet fleshy into her mouth, nearly making her gag as he thrust it in and out. *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Well, I think I'll leave this chapter off there. Keep an eye out for updates as the miraculous yet sadistic relationship between Fluttershy and Dustin forms, and see what Dustin encounters while inside Fluttershy's mind! For those of you who are faithful, and confused about Rarity's immortality, I will personally publish a backstory on that soon. Just bear with me guys, I'm trying my best! Also, go check out GAMMA DAWN14's page. Heard he has some good stories. Mashiyama, out! 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait. I won't be able to update for a little while longer due to being grounded from the computer and not having the originall written documents in front of me. Currently they are being reviewed by a third party, and she won't be able to get them back to me until she sees me again. But I have finished the storyline, (at least as far as I could really get it) and will be glad to be able to start on another fanfic. Requests are accepted and I will try my very hardest to give everyone what they want, and I have no complaints about anyone picking up the storyline where I left off, as long as you notify me first. Till next time, Mashiyama out! . 


	7. Chapter 7

Well, guys, sorry for the wait! After some family matters, a few personal matters, and an exhausting winter break, new chapters have come your way! Got a request for an o/c,  
so I'll be incorporating that later. May not be just as was specified, but I'm doing my best to give you guys the best that I can write! *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Dustin was wary as he walked along in the pitch darkness. It was as if this hallway had no end, and that he would never find Fluttershy. All of a sudden, he saw the faintest hint of light. A slim line, like a door cracked open. he made his way toward it, and peered through.

It was a dimly lit old-looking study with bookcases lining every wall, and a desk in the center of the room. There was a little girl standing in the middle of the room, staringup at something. Dustin movd a bit to get a better view, and his eyes widened at what he saw.

There was a woman standing on top of the desk, a rope around her neck. The other end was tied to a beam crossing in the ceiling. She looked down at the little girl, with anapologetic look in her eyes, as she secured the rope around her neck. Then, with one swift movement, she knocked her legs from under herself, catching her neck with the rope,and snapping it, killing her instantly. The little girl looked up at her mother, confusion sweeping over her face.

"Mommy? Mommy, wake up. I need you to go away from daddy with me." She tugged on her mother's nightgown, as if she could wake her up. "Mommy?" The little girl's eyes welled upwith tears as she realized her mother wasn't going to wake up. Ever. She went to the corner of the study and sat down, starting to cry. After that, the scene began to grow hazy,changing as a foglike mist obscured Dustin's vision. When it cleared, it was pure white everywhere, the only thing visible in the empty space being a door a few feet across fromwhere he stood. He stepped over the threshold and crossed to the other door. As he reached for the handle, he heard a soft scuttling sound that echoed through the room menacingly.

Fluttershy coughed and coughed until she threw everything up. Still, she couldn't get the taste of him out of her mouth. She had been violated. Again. She lay there, helpless as the man rubbed and prodded the most sensetive of her areas. Her face was covered in white sticky juices as the memory of her father continued to molest and rape her, occasionally returning to beating her again and again. Her whole body ached, her will to fight back was gone. She had given up. Just like she had when he was alive. She let him do his thing, like it was no big deal, believing that this was punishment for killing all those innocent people. Karmic revenge, some would say. The universe getting even. Too bad she would never see Dustin again. She really did like him. But now, she was doomed to an eternal hell, just like the voice that had spoken to her in the cave had said, rightbefore she passed out.

She tensed as she felt her father enter her nether region, feeling his member throb as it slowly made its way into her. She hated that feeling, despised it with a loathing that only the devil could have created. She grew rampant, gaining back her will to fight, and taking it further, losing control as her head swam and her vision faded away...

Dustin looked up ionto the face of a beautiful woman. Her eyes gleamed with love, giving off the kind of vibe only a mother could give. Too bad this face was attached to one of the most hideous creatures Dustin had ever seen. It looked like a centipede, very large, nearly seventeen times his size. its legs were clicking as it examined its prey, hungrily and impatiently trying to decide how it should kill him. It hadn't eaten since its master's last kill, and it was starving. Dusting looked right at it, horrified. There was something even more frightening than Alucard? Inside Fluttershy's mind, of all things, where it had the advantage. He tensed as he readied himself for the fight of a lifetime. Suddenly, the monster reared back, giving a loud shrieking wail, and dove toward him. He dodged out of the way, just in time as the creature crushed into the spot just where he had been standing, turning the spot into a pile of white rubble. This monster truly was the most powerful thing he had ever faced. His only hope was to get through that door. There was no way in hell he could possibly beat that thing! If there was anything he could do, he would, but...

Well, that concludes this chapter, sadly enough. But don't let the suspense kill you! Read on, and find out what the hell is going through Dustin's mind! Till then, Mashiyama...  
out!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, it's me, mashiyama-san! Sorry about the uber short chapter last time, but I'll try to make up for it this chapter! Got a lot written recently, and I think it's time I start worrying about posting more than writing. Original character appearances from fans, and appearances from characters that you may have forgotten if you aren't a major brony will come into effct. And let me make this clear to most of you out there who have been bugging me about this. This story does not follow the storyline of the show. The characters are the same, some warped, but I've tried to keep that in check. But writing a murdershy fanfiction isn't always that easy! And also,  
I'm gonna try to start posting to FiMFiction, so wish me luck with that! Keep an eye on me, because I have about 16 more chapters written.  
Get ready all you ponyfolk, her goes nothing!

"Hey buttface!" He yelled, taunting the creature. "Come and get me!" It rushed toward him with such speed, he barely had enough time to jump up. He landed on the monster's head,  
and ran the length of its spine. He jumped off it, right before he got to the door. As he swung it open, he felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked down to see one of the creature's spindly legs had been shot art him, and pierced his side, going all the way through. it was a flesh wound, but it was still enough to slow him down. The creature darted for him, and he just barely got the door shut in time to save his own life. He wrenched the leg free from his side, and, using magic, cauterized the wound shut. He sat there in a room that looked like a basement, panting, not wanting to move. Was this what hell was like? Or was it worse? And what exactly was that thing? At least he knew he could still use magic here. He muttered some words in the ancient language, and a sword materialized from the floor. He weighted it, and, satisfied, attatched it to his hip.  
He made his way out of the basement, making his way through a winding maze of rooms,  
each one the same as the last; a bed in one corner with a bible on the pillows. There was a cross on the walls above the beds turned upside down, a bookcase with no books across from the bed. A lamp lit each and every identical room, as if the memory was stuck on replay.  
He made his way to the end of the hall and opened the last door. As soon as it cracked open,the smell of rotting fleshswept through the hallway. He stepped through the door, keeping his nose looked around, very disturbed by what he saw.

Well, guys, whaddaya think so far? Sorry for the random not in the middle of the story, but had to put it here. In my written version, it's the end of chapter 4, which means each chapter is three or four chapters long. But I do want you guys to come tell me what you think of this. You can send a question or fan mail on tumblr at .com, or you can find me on twitter mlp_mashiyama. You'll probably have more luck with tumblr, though, seen as how I don't really use my twitter much. Especially since my phone was shut off.  
Also, if you guys could give me some youtube playlists with some eerie brony music, I would appreciate it.  
I'm trying to make a playlist for this fanfiction. Just give a post if you guys can! O/c's are still accepted, so are requests for events in the story. I'll sit there in messages and brainstorm with you all!

Blood everywhere. There was nobody left alive. Dead bodies littered the ground.  
He seemed to be at some kind of amusement park. It was night, and Dustin coudn't see beyond the fences surrounding. Floodlights were on to light the walkways, but it was a dim glow. A slight hummingsound drew his attention to a chained down cage twenty feet away. Though the smell was almost unbearable, he pressed on. Peering through the front part of the cage, Dustin realized the humming was being made by countless thousands of flies swarming around a half-rotten corpse. he nearly burst out laughing. Was this her nightmare, or his dream? He almost couldn't tell. 'i have to find Fluttershy before it's too late.' the voice rang out clear in his mind. He wanted to stay so badly, but he couldn't. The fate of his liferested on him finding and saving her.  
he turned away, heading toward a map across from the brick walkway. Then he turned and headed for the entrance to the amusement park. As he walked past a carousel with half-rotten wooden ponies,  
he heard a noise. Expecting the centipede-lady-face-thing, he quickly drew the sword from its sheath at his hip.  
heavy breathing seemed to be coming from behing the post in the middle of the carousel. He slowly crept around it, and was surprised to find that it was a little girl. She had bright pink hair, and a catholic school girl's uniform on. He white shirt was drenched in blood, and she was holding a knife.  
"Little girl?" He said warily. "Are you okay?" She looked up at him, her face spackled with blood, tears in her eyes.  
"It was an accident, I swear, I didn't mean to! I tried to stop, but the voices wouldn't let me!  
I was so scared. I don't know what to do!" She sat her head back down, and cried some more. Dustin slowly, cautiously, reached out and took the knife away. "Shh, shh, it's alright. Nobody blames you." He knelt down and pulled her into a big hug, which she returned. he could feel the blood seeping into his own clothes, but that was okay. Right now, he just wanted to comfort her. "What's your name, honey?"  
"F-f-fluttershy..." she managed to get out through sniffles. He rubbed her back to further comfort her, knowing it was useless, because it was just a memory, a small piece of fluttershy, that existed only in the darkest recesses of her mind.  
"I'm Dustin," he said. "I'm here to help you."  
"Are you gonna let us out?" A confused expression crossed Dustin's face, and slowly, brought the small child to arm's length. Then stumbled back. She had turned from beautiful little girl to disfigured half-rotten moving corpse in just a matter of seconds. He drew his sword, and put it up in a defensive stance. All of a sudden, the ride started moving, a warped tune played as if half forgotten, yet still there out of stubbornness. Muffled whinnies came from the wooden ponies, who began bobbing up and down. "Come on," she spoke once more, her voice mixed in with those of many others, seemingly echoing, like a large riot crowd speaking in unision. "We just want out, just for a little bit." She had the knife again, and was moving toward him slowly. He hesitated,  
Not wanting to slice up Fluttershy's younger self, but wanting to destroy this "thing" in front of him.  
This thing was not human, and had no right bing here.

Well, that concludes this chapter. Hopefully i can get the next chapter done tonight, probably will, but I still wanna be able to watch anime tonight, so I may not get completely done. But I shall try! Remember guys, rate, comment,  
promote, whatever you wanna do! This is your guys' story, and I really hope I can meet some people even more fucked up that me to concede with! I wanna make this story as disturbing as possible! Hehehehe!  
Till next time! Mashiyama, out! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! New chapter up! Excited! Me too! This is the first time I've ever really stuck with a story like this! But you all seem to love my writing, so I'll keep at it! Also, waiting for reviews about what my other thousand readers think, really wanna hear from you guys! So I'll start this chapter by explaining a few things. No, my name is not really mashiyama and no, I will not give out my real name. it gives it on my blog, though. .com! Follow if you have one! Also, I take a lot of my materials from anime that I think suit this mood, Fullmetal Alchemist, Rosario-Vampire, even Final Fantasy! If you spot them,  
don't take offense, just trying to make this enjoyable! and finally, no, I will not include and full, sensual, and descriptive sex scenes in this story! i am not a perv, and I am not writing for pervs!

he brought the sword down, slicing the undead girl in half right down the middle. A tear formed in Dustin's eye as he realized he just killed the only person who really knew hoped this didn't have a negative impact on Fluttershy's personality.  
He didn't think he could stand it if she turned out completely murderous and insane.  
The sounds of the possessed ponies died away as the carousel slowly rolled to a stop.  
He carefully jumped down from the steel deathtrap and made his way to the entrance.  
Once outside, he read the sign hanging lopsided from the front banister.  
THE BLACK PARADE THE SMOKY TOWN OF ARCOLA'S FINEST TOURIST ATTRACTION!  
An amusement park in the middle of nowhere of Illinois. Arcola, Arcola. Wasn't that the town that somebody murdered over 700 people in the middle of November? Yeah, he recalled reading about it a long time ago. That was also the town in which a case of smallpox had started. Celestia had to send in an entire air force division to nuke the place, sterilizing it. Jeez, all those poor souls. Dustin just couldn't handle mass murder. Even if it were to save countless other millions. He turned around and headed away from the amusement park. This place was just getting creepy. He made his way through the maze of streets, stopping when he got to the grocery store. it seemed to be the only place that wasn't decaying or falling apart, as if it was just recently built. This place must me one of her most referred memories. He just hoped nothing tried to kill him this time.  
He drew his sword as he neared the door, sticking his hand out to push it open. He jumped when the automatic doors opened by themselves. This place was really getting to him. He inched his way inside, listening intently for anyone (or anything) that may be lurking in the shadows and behind the shelves. There was nothing he could hear. He checked all the aisles. All clear. There was nothing but him in there. He looked around and noticed a steel door where one of the refridgerator doors should be, sticking out like a sore thumb. He crossed over and pulled the handle, but found that the door wouldn't budge. He stepped back, a bit annoyed. Was there something he was supposed to do in this town before he could proceed? He sat down, needing some time to think.

Fluttershy returned to her senses, feeling like she had passed out drunk. She bent over and vomited all over the floor. She looked over at the twisted and now deformed body. She glanced to the knife laying by her hand, covered in blood, and a wicked grin flashed across her face. She picked it up, and went over to him. She began hacking, stabbing and slicing at the body, blood spurting everywhere as she laughed maniacally. She grabbed one of his arms and snapped it in half using her knee, over and over again,  
grinding his bones to dust.  
"Fucking scum! You piece of shit! Hahahaha! Who's the pathetic one now you bastard!?" She screamed as she insatiably mutilated her body. It was such a rush. She wanted to kill again, to feel the high of feeling someone's life slipping through her fingers. But she couldn't. She had to get out of there. She knew this was not a place she wanted to be any longer. She took a deep breath. "You're lucky you weren't real this time, Dad. You didn't feel the pain. You never did." She stood up and walked towards the metal doors, blasting them away with a single thought. She was begining to understand.  
This was her world. She could remodel it to be paradise if she wished. But it was also a museum full of memories that she never wanted to remember. The ones pushed deep inside her. She had all the power here. She walked up a long flight of stairs, and came to one steel door. She tried pushing it, but it wouldn't budge. 'Wait, duh. Mind power.' She thought about the door not being there, and there was a click. The door slowly opened, and a bright light flooded in.

Dustin looked up as the door suddenly clicked and swung open. Standing there, naked from the waist down, her shirt torn in several places, soaked in blood, was Fluttershy.  
"Fluttershy," he said as he got up and pulled her into a loving embrace. She stood there dumbstuck for a moment, then returned the hug. This was happiness, straightforward. She knew what she truly wanted, and so she went for it. She pulled back from the embrace, and looked into his eyes, then kissed him passionately. Dustin was surprised at this, but returned the kiss just as passionately. the scene around them changed as their tongues met and gently fought for dominance over the limited amount of space. When they broke apart, they were standing above a creek on a bridge in a japanese-style garden. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, and then decided to go home. *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
There ya guys go! Two chapters in one day! How great is that!? And now that that conflist is out of the way, i can get to the real plot of the story. New character next chapter! Will have to remain a mystery for a while, hence the name 'Sadism and Mystery'. And you guys will learn about my version of magic in this world! Different levels, and types!But you'll have to wait a bit for that! Until next time! Mashiyama, out! 


	10. hey gamma!

Hey gamma, here's the link to google docs. folder/d/0B8tjphtZkY8NS19YeDFXdnJFZE0 /edit?usp=sharing


End file.
